1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a response of each probe zone on a test strip, and more particularly to a method for determining a response of each probe zone on a test strip via an image capturing technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past decade, there has been an increased need and demand for analysis of various biological specimens, for purposes ranging from pregnancy testing to drug analysis. Considerable time and effort has been expended by way of devising systems and analytic techniques to ensure reliable testing and accurate results.
Moreover, with increasing rise in the use of abuse-type drugs, the need for detecting and identifying those drugs and their metabolites is becoming more important. With this need, many more tests are required to monitor the use of abuse-type drugs.
Thin layer chromatography (TLC) screening procedures for detecting drugs in urine require the careful preparation of a test specimen and then a skillful application of that test specimen to a plate placed into a developing chamber. Once the plate is removed from the chamber and dried, it is sprayed with visualization reagents. Location and color of spots are compared with those of known standards. Qualitative judgements are made as to the presence of various drugs in the unknown sample. The procedure is tedious, time consuming and requires skilled personnel to interpret the results.
The EMIT (Enzyme Multiplied Immuno-chemical Test) procedure is a semi-quantitative immuno-assay for drugs of abuse in biological fluids. The laboratory test requires trained technicians to perform and the equipment necessarily costs several thousands of dollars.
The RIA (Radio-Immuno-Assay) procedure is a sensitive and quantitative laboratory procedure for detecting drugs of abuse. The various immunochemicals are labeled with radioactive compounds and require special care in their use and disposal. A license is required from the government to use this laboratory procedure because of the presence of radioactive materials. The GLC (Gas-Liquid Chromatography) procedure can provide the highest degree of accuracy in drug analysis. However, the necessary equipment is expensive and the procedure is complicated. Consequently, highly trained personnel are required for its use.
Each of these well-known procedures requires skilled technicians and relatively sophisticated equipment. Consequently, the testing procedure is necessarily expensive.
However, the increase of drug abuse has increased a need for new methods of analyzing drug residues in physiological fluid. A drug abuse test paper for testing the presence or absence of drugs in a fluid specimen collected from a test subject is developed. The drug abuse test paper is prepared in accordance with unique procedure whereby pH insensitivity and color change sensitivities to tested fluids are obtained. The color change of the drug abuse test paper sensitive to one specific substance present in the fluid specimen collected from the test subject applied on the drug abuse test paper is simply verified by visual judgement. This abuse-type drug testing is rapid and convenient. However, it is not convincing for concluding the test subject has used abuse-type drugs.
Accordingly, it is an intention to provide means capable of detecting and identifying the presence or absence of drugs of abuse in a fluid specimen, which can overcome the problems of the conventional methods.